Pirate Hunters
by Scarlet Eve
Summary: [A/U] The disgraced Prince and Princess of the Sanq Kingdom have disappeared, while a rogue group of pirates descend upon Port Royal, intent on lining their coffers with riches. But when two worlds collide in the middle of the ocean, who will come out the victor? -Multiple Pairings
1. Chapter 1

Pirate Hunters  
Chapter 1

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

"Brace yourselves!"

Wind, rain, and ocean spray lashed up against the ship, rocking it from side to side in stomach lurching motions. The sails flapped uselessly against their ropes. The crew held on tight to whatever they could find - the storm had come up so quickly they hadn't had time to tie themselves down.

Captain Jay held tight to the wheel, steering the ship into a large wave that was cresting towards them, threatening to capsize the ship. The wave crashed into the ship, and shouts could be heard all over the deck. Through the rain, Captain Jay saw one crew member go flying, but managed to grab hold to a rope before falling down into the ocean.

"Captain, daylight that way," the quartermaster shouted over the roar of the storm. Beside the captain, he was pointing off towards the north west. The captain nodded and hauled the wheel in the direction that the quartermaster pointed.

"I believe Port Royal lies in that direction!" the captain shouted. "It'll have to do."

The ship tilted and swayed while the crew hung on for their lives.

* * *

The black storm clouds rolled away from the city, revealing the bright, Caribbean sun. The citizens of Port Royal emerged from their homes and shops to resume their daily activities. Storms were hardly anything to worry about in the Caribbean.

At the governor's mansion, the soldiers, dressed in red coats, emerged from their shelters and resumed their patrols around the walls and gates. Inside the mansion, the Governor, Duke Dermail sat at his desk, reading reports of merchant ships who either lost against pirates or managed to get away. The aches in his bones continued to remind him that he was too old for this work.

Standing to stretch his limbs, his eye caught a framed painting on the wall. A young man and his wife stood side by side, dressed in their best and smiling for the artist. His son and daughter-in -law, only a few months before their untimely deaths at sea, which took his grandson as well. Now he only had his granddaughter, and unfortunately, as capable as she was, she would never be able to take over his role at Governor. It just wasn't the way things were done.

A soft knock at the door drew his attention. "Come in," he called and sat back down in his chair. The door opened and a young, blonde woman stepped inside: his granddaughter, Dorothy Catalonia. She smiled at her grandfather and dipped a curtsey.

"Hello, my dear," Duke Dermail said, smiling at her as she walked across the office towards his desk.

"Grandfather," she replied with a smile. She deposited a letter on his desk. "We've just received a note that an emissary from the Winner Company will be arriving here soon, to discuss trade routes with Port Royal and the Bahamas." Dermail picked up the paper and glanced it over, which confirmed everything Dorothy had just said. It was signed with a flourish by Zayeed Winner. He set the note down.

"I suppose opening up trade with the Arabian nations would be a good idea," he said, stroking his beard. Dorothy had taken a seat in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk. She nodded her head.

"It would bring more wealth, to be sure," she said. "If they can keep those pirates off their tails."

Dermail grunted a laugh. "You're right there, my dear."

Dorothy leaned forward in her chair. "I've heard an interesting rumor as well," she said, lowering her voice. Dermail raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? How is it you come across these rumors?" Dorothy smiled.

"You wouldn't want to know, I'm sure. Anyway, rumor has it that the disgraced prince and princess of the Sanq Kingdom have disappeared," she said.

"The Sanq Kingdom? You're sure?" Dorothy shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I said, it's only a rumor."

Dermail leaned back in his seat, stroking his beard once more. "Interesting."

* * *

A/N I'm excited to share this story with you. I hope you enjoy!

-SE


	2. Chapter 2

The bustling trade port of Alexandria, Egypt was crammed with traders, merchants, and fishermen, all pressed together against each other, moving in swirling herds through the crowded streets. Deals were made in hurried foreign speech, money exchanging hands faster than the untrained eye could detect.

From a small, unremarkable inn, two strangers watched the activity from a window, three stories above the streets.

"Look, brother. That ship has the crest of the Winner Company. Do you remember them?"

"Of course I remember them. Father was surprised when Master Winner arrived at the palace, looking just as white as any European."

His sister chuckled.

"I wonder where they're going," she said, dropping her elbow to the window sill and catching her chin in her palm.

"Let's find out."

The brother and sister left their inn and wandered through the crowd, pressing through bodies until they approached the docks, where the large Arabian ship was tied up. Along the side, the name of the ship, _Sandrock_ , was painted in white. A gangway had been set up, and many men with dark skin and loose clothing carried crates, boxes, and barrels from the docks onto the ship. An even bigger man with a roughly trimmed beard stood beside the gangway, his large arms folded over his chest.

While the brother and sister waited, another man joined him, this one smaller and thinner, but with the same dark skin, hair, and eyes. Strangely enough, they spoke English, though heavily accented.

"This should be the last of it. The cargo hold is nearly full as it is," the smaller man said. "Is Master Quatre back on the ship?"

"He is. He would like to cast off as soon as we're done loading. He's anxious to get to Port Royal," the larger man said. With a sour look about him, he added, "I have to say I agree."

"Not a fan of Alexandria?" the small man asked with a grin.

"Not a fan of this many people in a small area," he replied. "Too much opportunity for danger." The small man smirked and shook his head.

"I'm going to round up the boys. Then we can weigh anchor," he said. The large man nodded, his eyes still darting warily around the crowded docks.

"Port Royal? Where's that?" the sister asked.

"The Caribbean somewhere, if I recall correctly. An English settlement," her brother replied. He turned and grinned at his sister. "Far enough away, I'm sure, to make father happy." She rolled her eyes.

"Aren't the Spaniards in control of the Caribbean?" she asked.

"They control a large portion, though the British have managed to hang on to a few spots. At least, I think we'd fare better in an English settlement than a Spanish one. I don't know about you, but I learned little Spanish from the tutor," he said, and his sister nodded in agreement.

"It wasn't the language, but the tutor," she commented. Glancing up, she met her brother's icy blue eyes. "Do you think we could barter passage on the ship? I want to leave this city, but I'd prefer to do with somewhere _other_ than the brig… again." Her brother tapped his chin with a finger.

"Possibly. It's worth a try, anyway," he said. "Come on."

They moved casually from behind the stack of crates and wandered through the crowd, heading towards the large man who seemed to be guarding the gangway up to the Winner Company ship.

"Excuse me, sir," the brother said, extending a hand towards the large man,who regarded him with suspicion, but gripped the brother's hand briefly before retracting arm back to its place across his chest.

"Yes?"

"My name is Zechs Marquise, and this is my sister, Lena. We've been trying to find a ship out of Alexandria, but have so far been unsuccessful. Are you, by chance, heading east?" The man's frown deepened.

"We are. Port Royal," he replied reluctantly. Zechs clapped his hands together.

"The exact location we're trying to reach. We have family there, you see…" The man raised an eyebrow, clearly growing tired of the conversation. "Could my sister and I perhaps purchase a small place on your ship?" Lena smiled up at the man, hoping to charm him into allowing them on the ship. The man shrugged, turned, and called out to one of the men on the ship, speaking a language neither sibling could identify.

"Wait here."

The man continued to stare while Zechs and Lena shifted uncomfortably, waiting for - whatever it was they were waiting for.

Finally, a young man emerged at the top of the gangway. His very blonde hair reflected back the sunlight. He was dressed in loose fitting trousers, a white shirt and a vest. He looked very young, though it could have been his stature and beardless face. He moved down the gangway with a strange grace and stopped beside the large man.

"You needed something, Rashid?" he asked, addressing the large man. His voice was soft and kind, like his aquamarine eyes. The man called Rashid nodded towards the brother and sister.

"These two want to buy passage to Port Royal," he said. The young man turned his attention to them, seeming to appraise them, but not unkindly. Beside her, Zechs shifted back into action.

"Sir, my name is Zechs Marquise, and this is my sister Lena. We're trying to make our way to Port Royal, and have been unsuccessful these past few months," he said, extending his hand towards the young man.

"An excellent change meeting," the young man replied with excitement. He too extended his hand and shook with Zechs. "My name is Quatre Winner. I'm heading to Port Royal to work a trade deal with the governor there, as he has control over the English settlements in the Caribbean."

"Are you Master Winner's son?" Lena asked, and the young man smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but he's busy managing some problems back home, so he sent me along in his stead," Quatre answered. He glanced between the siblings. "I'm sure you have luggage. Why don't you bring it here, and we'll load up. After we set off, we can work out the cost of your passage to Port Royal."

Zechs and Lena released a collective sigh of relief. With many thanks, they bowed to Quatre and disappeared into the crowd, finally liberated from the crowded city.

* * *

Lena and Zechs spent about an hour drinking tea and negotiating with Master Winner, or Quatre, as he insisted on being called. When they came to an agreement, Zechs paid the young man out of his pocket, then excused himself and his sister. Together, they left Quatre's rooms and headed topside. They stood together at a railing, watching the water skim along the ship.

"We're almost out of money," Zechs said to Relena, once they were sure no one was around. Relena frowned.

"I assumed. What are we going to do once we reach Port Royal?"

Zechs leaned his arms on the railing and sighed. "Not sure. Perhaps we can talk to the governor of the city. If we used our real names…"

"They might report back to father," Lena hissed. Zechs glanced up at his sister.

"It would take months for any word to reach him. We could be long gone by then," he said. A devilish glint shone in his eyes. "We made it this far. Perhaps in Port Royal we could just… borrow… a ship." Lena suppressed an unladylike snort.

"That worked out _so well_ for us last time," Lena replied. "We're lucky they kicked us off the ship in Alexandria and not on a deserted island in the middle of the Indian Ocean. Or threw us overboard to drown."

"I already admitted that you were right about that one." Zechs stood up straight and gripped his sister's forearms. "But we can try again, and prepare this time." Lena rolled her eyes.

"Why can't we just _join_ a crew, instead of trying to steal a ship?"

Zechs gave her an indignant look. "That's not as fun."

Lena threw her hands up in the air. "You're impossible!"

* * *

The storm ebbed as _The Winged Zero_ plowed through the waves towards clearer skies. Quartermaster G sighed and pulled his hat out from under his arm, where he'd stowed so it wouldn't end up in the ocean.

"We were blown off course, so we're days from Port Royal," he commented. Captain Jay nodded his head, tapping his hooked hand on the wheel.

"Aye." Jay glanced at G. "We need supplies anyway. I wouldn't mind some company either." G smirked, then looked over the deck. Slowly, the crew was coming back to life after the tossing of the storm.

"Oi, set this ship to rights!" he shouted. The crew scrambled to comply, still looking a little dazed from the bucking of the ship during the storm. He glanced at Captain Jay once more.

"That storm nearly did them in," he commented. Captain Jay nodded his head.

"They're still green… and almost too young," he agreed. "But we'll break 'em in."

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you to the reviewers and story followers! I love hearing your thoughts!_

 _-Scarlet Eve_


	3. Chapter 3

Pirate Hunters  
Chapter 3

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

"Hey Yuy, did you see Maxwell puke his innards after the storm?" the ship's boatswain, a young Chinese man named Wufei Chang, slapped the master gunner, Heero Yuy on the shoulder as he spoke. Heero shook his head, mostly ignoring Wufei's comments.

"Ah, shut up ya Chinese bilge rat." Duo Maxwell, the ship's carpenter, approached the two, his long braid bouncing as he walked. Wufei leveled a glare at Duo as he spoke, then turned away and resumed his duties.

Duo wrinkled his nose at Wufei, then looked at Heero. "What's your problem?" Heero glared up at Duo.

"I'm busy," Heero grumbled, looking back to one of his cannons, which had sustained damage during the storm. Duo shrugged his shoulders and stalked off. Trowa, the rigger, was collecting debris that had blown all over the deck. He worked silently, picking up items and stacking them in his arm.

"Need help, Trowa?" Duo called, and the other man nodded. Trowa dumped his stack of items into Duo's arms.

"Take these below," Trowa said.

"Aye." Duo turned towards the door that led below deck to the crew's quarters. He stomped down the steps and dropped the pile in a corner. Heading back up, he stared off into the distance, where eventually he'd be able to see Port Royal sprawled out along the coast of the island. Duo was itching to get off the ship and spend some of his money. He hadn't yet been to this particular port town, but he'd heard stories from some of the older crew members, and it sounded like the kind of place Duo _should_ visit.

With a sigh, Duo went back to work.

* * *

Lena knelt down in front of her trunk and unlocked it with a key she kept on a chain around her neck. Zechs was lounging on one of the narrow beds in the room, his arms behind his head. From within the trunk, Lena removed a long object, which was wrapped in cloth.

"I need more practice," she commented, unwrapping the bundle. A set of twin rapiers sat in her hands once the cloth fell away, both tucked into their scabbards and attached to a heavy leather belt.

"You're already the best," Zechs said absently, not looking at her. Lena wrinkled her nose.

"One can always improve," she retorted. "Practice with me."

"You already know all my moves, sister," Zechs said. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. "You always beat me."

"I think you let me win," Lena challenged. Zechs laughed.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you don't want to hurt my feelings."

"When has _that_ ever been an issue?"

"Please?"

Zechs sighed and pushed himself forward. "Fine." Zechs reached into the trunk and removed his own sword, preferring to duel with a single blade and a pistol or a short blade. Lena rose and untied the skirt around her waist, letting it fall to the ground. She always wore men's trousers under her skirts, just in case. Lifting the swords up, she strapped the belt around her waist and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting.

Zechs buckled on his sword and nodded. They left the room together and wandered the ship for a while, until they found a way down to the cargo hold. Shifting around bags of flour and other goods, they cleared away enough room for them to practice.

"Don't make it too easy for me to beat you," Lena said, drawing the swords at her hip. Her brother grinned and pulled his own sword and a short blade.

"As you wish."

Lena made the first move, pushing herself forward with her blades at the ready. Zechs lifted his sword and countered both of hers, taking a swing with his short blade. Lena sidestepped and swung, but Zechs was able to shift his sword to block her attack once more. She stepped back and waited, already feeling a few pearls of sweat forming on her forehead. Zechs lunged with his sword, and Lena blocked it easily with one hand, and took a jab at him from below with the other. He blocked it enough to stop the sword, but his own short blade spun from his hand and slid across the wood floor. Lena spun out of the way, removing herself from his range.

"I told you that you should have studied the twin swords," Lena said with a smirk. Zechs shook his head.

"Far too flashy for my tastes," he replied, taking another lunge towards her. He aimed his sword, and she blocked it, but with his other hand, he sank his fist into her gut, pulling his punch just enough to knock the wind out of her. Lena fell back, her arms at her sides and her abdomen crouched over her knees. She took several harsh inhales, trying to control her breathing.

"Cheap shot," she muttered, but Zechs only shrugged. Barely giving herself enough time to recover, Lena rushed him. She used the hilt of her sword to hit Zechs' hand, knocking the sword from his grip. With her other sword, she punched him back in the stomach, using the bow on the handle to increase the damage of her punch. Zechs doubled over and fell, landing on his backside.

"I thought we were pulling our punches," Zechs gasped. Lena spun her wrists and sheathed her swords.

"Were we?"

"What the hell is going on?"

A new voice entered, and the siblings turned to the doorway. A young woman had entered the room. She had short dark hair and dark eyes, which were staring intently at the sibling pair. She wore trousers, boots, and a long tunic. She had her own sword belted to her waist, and a pistol in a holster.

"Who are you people?"

Zechs pushed himself up off the floor and gave the woman a quick bow. "My name is Zechs, and this is my sister, Lena. We bought passage on this ship to Port Royal."

The woman continued to eye the two suspiciously.

"Why were you fighting?"

"We were only practicing," Lena said, stepping forward. The woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmm. Well you're making too much noise. Go topside if you're going to be doing that," she said, her voice commanding.

"Of course, miss," Zechs said. "May I ask who you are?"

Beside him, Lena closed her eyes, fighting the urge to scold him for trying to be charming.

"You can call me Noin, navigator for the _Sandrock_ ," she said, then a smirk formed on her face. "And your new training partner."

Zechs smiled and bowed his head. "Gladly." Lena crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her brother, but he wasn't even paying attention. His eyes were fixed on Miss Noin.

* * *

-SE


	4. Chapter 4

Pirate Hunters  
Chapter 4

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

The following morning, Lena and Zechs had just finished dressing when there was a knock at the door of their cabin. Zechs pulled it open, revealing Noin on the other side. Beyond her, the crew was working the ship, and judging by the vast blue of the sky, it would be another easily day of travel.

"Come with me," Noin said. "I've got an area cleared for our practice. A few others might join us as well."

Lena crossed her arms over her chest. She had a routine, and she preferred to stick to it - not allow some woman to come in and change the way she and her brother did things. Not to mention, the look on Zechs's face was something Lena didn't appreciate.

It was painfully obvious that he found this woman attractive.

Zechs made to follow Noin, but Lena grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. He threw her a look.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't like this. We don't even know her, or anyone else on this ship," Lena scolded. Zechs rolled his eyes.

"No one is going to recognize us," he insisted. "Besides, it's good to have allies." Lena wrinkled her nose, but Zechs was firm. "Stop being such a goosecap." With that, Zechs released Lena's hand from his arm and followed Noin from the cabin, his sword swinging at his hip. Lena huffed, but followed anyway, hoping she'd get the chance to fight Noin.

On the deck, Noin led the siblings towards a group of men, all of Arabian descent. Most of them carried scimitars, the long curved sword of their region. Lena grinned - at least she'd get the chance to face off against some men who were larger and had different fighting styles than her brother.

"These are our guests, so don't beat them too badly," Noin announced to the group of men when they arrived. Lena scowled while Zechs chuckled. "Who wants to go first?"

Lena stepped forward, unsheathing her twin rapiers. "I wouldn't mind fighting another woman," Lena called out. All eyes turned towards her, and she pulled her shoulders back in a haughty sort of way. Noin grinned.

"Gladly," the other woman answered. Zechs leaned over to Lena's ear.

"Be nice," he whispered, but Lena ignored him. She stepped up into the ring of sailors, brandishing her rapiers. Noin joined her, drawing her own broadsword. Both assumed a dueling stance, locking their gazes. Lena could tell that Noin wouldn't be going easy on her either.

So much the better.

Noin made the first move, lunging towards Lena with her sword raised. Lena parried the blow easily, darting to the side and striking out with her left hand, which Noin barely blocked. With her right hand, she struck once more. Noin had to drop to her knees to avoid it. The other woman looked up at her from the deck.

"You have skill," she commented.

 _More than you know,_ Lena thought to herself, and lunged again, refusing to give Noin a moment to catch her breath. Noin blocked the strike by lifting her sword above her head, and with an agility that surprised Lena, leapt to her feet and struck back. Lena blocked, but only just.

The two women continued to strike and parry, dancing around the deck in a circle, surrounded by the Arab sailors, and an increasingly amused brother. Eventually, both Noin and Lena had a sheen of sweat on their foreheads, and their breathing became laborious. After a particularly powerful blow by Lena, which was blocked by Noin, Zechs stepped up to the two fighting women.

"I say we call this a draw," Zechs called out, placing a hand on each woman's shoulder. Noin smiled at him, while Lena threw him a dark glare. "I am confident that you two could fight all day long, and you'd continue to be equally matched."

The men around the circle chucked. Lena wiped her brow and sheathed her swords. Noin sheathed her own sword and bowed to Lena.

"You fight well, Miss," she said. Lena reluctantly bowed as well, but couldn't bring herself to compliment the other woman.

Now that the spectacle was over, the other men began to pair off and practice some of their sword fighting. Zechs immediately moved to Noin's side, his broad smile lighting up his face. Lena sighed and drifted back to her cabin - she wouldn't admit it out loud, but her muscles were fatigued and her breath was still rasping in her chest. She needed to lie down.

* * *

Duo, Wufei, and Heero knelt around a hole in the hull, trying to tar the hole closed while at the same time, keep the water from seeping into the ship. It was slow going, and was beginning to feel nearly impossible. They assumed that hole formed during the storm, probably from hitting some other debris or rocks in the ocean.

"I'll just nail a board over it, then tar around the board," Duo said, turning on his heels to reach for a spare piece of lumber. Wufei mumbled in agreement, while Heero rocked back onto his backside, already soaked head to toe in salt water. Duo held up the piece of wood against the hull, adjusting it until it sat as flush as possible. "Hold 'er there," he said, and Heero leaned up to hold the wood. Duo took a hammer and a few nails and pounded away, securing the wood to the hull. It helped to somewhat stave the flow of water. With rags and a brush, the three of them managed to paint a layer of tar around the board, effectively stopping the water from flowing into the ship. For the time being, anyway.

Duo wiped his forehead, leaving a streak of tar behind. "Job well done, boys," he said, admiring the patch job. "We'll fix 'er up right once we reach Port Royal."

The three turned when they heard someone slogging through the foot of water on the floor. It was Trowa, carrying a large coil of rope. He hoisted it onto a stack of crates and looked around.

"Looks like there's a leak," he deadpanned.

Duo rose up, his hands on his hips. "Really? I didn't notice!" Trowa chuckled. Heero and Wufei lifted themselves from the water.

"You want help hauling this water overboard?" Trowa asked. Duo shrugged and grunted a yes. The four began to fill buckets of water and hoist them through a porthole, back into the ocean.

"How much longer 'til we reach Port Royal?" Duo asked while they worked.

"Few days," Wufei answered.

* * *

Over the next several days, Zechs, Lena, and Noin would meet on the deck and practice their skills, occasionally being joined by some of the other crew. Lena could feel her muscles getting stronger and her technique improving with the addition of different fighters. It was true that she and Zechs knew too much about the other's fighting style to really get much use out of sparring, other than to keep themselves in top shape.

However, Lena's initial annoyance at her brother's attention to the woman grew worse, as Lena noticed that Noin seemed to be taken by him as well. Where she used to be able to count on his company, he was now spending more time with her, their doe-like eyes staring at each other under the starlight.

And that's how Lena found herself topside, alone, watching the endless ocean stretch out into the horizon. The sun was making it's slow progress to the west, drawing the curtain of night closer around them.

"Miss Lena?"

She looked up from her endless stare and brushed several locks of hair from her face. Master Quatre had appeared beside her, wearing a gentle smile. Lena stepped back and bowed to him.

"Evening, Master Quatre," she said, wishing she had changed back into a dress. Quatre waved a hand.

"Please, call me Quatre." Lena smiled in response. "I hope you'll forgive me, but I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Of course," she replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't think me rude, but I believe that you and your brother have given me false names," he said. Lena's eyes widened, but Quatre's gaze remained friendly and open. Before she could speak, he went on. "When we first met in Alexandria, I couldn't figure out why you two looked so familiar, but I had the feeling you meant no harm, which is why I allowed you on my ship. After mulling it over for a long time, I have finally figured it out."

Lena ducked her head and smiled.

"Princess Relena and Prince Milliardo of the Peacecraft family."

She looked up and met his pale blue eyes.

"You caught us," she said, trying to restrain the fear that was creeping into her chest. But Quatre simply leaned against the railing, turning his gaze out to the horizon.

"Of course, I had heard that the infamous brother and sister had disappeared from their home, but I never imagined that you'd end up on my ship. We met many years ago, if you remember."

"I do," Lena replied. "You and your father visited us in the Sanq Kingdom. We were only children then."

"Indeed. But I have to ask: how is it that you two ended up on the run from your family?"

Lena released a breath and dropped her chin into her hand. "It's a long story."

"What about the short version?"

"You know of my family's stance on war and battle," Lena began, and Quatre nodded. "It was Milliardo who started it, in my opinion. Our coastal towns were having problems with almost constant attacks and raids from pirates. Milliardo got it in his head to do something about it, which was to gather up his own crew and _borrow_ a ship from a merchant. He and this crew sailed out in the middle of the night and attacked a nearby pirate ship. There was fighting, and in the end, Milliardo's crew took prisoners or left others for dead, then burned the ship.

"It wasn't until the following day that we learned just _what_ he had done. The pirates had captured the Noventa family and were locked below, intended to be used for ransom money… they either drowned or burned to death."

Quatre gazed at her in shock.

"Naturally, my father learned of this, and he denounced Milliardo for having the blood of a noble family on his hands. My brother was exiled from the Sanq Kingdom."

"And what about you? What was your role in this?" Quatre asked.

"I argued with my father, pleaded with him not to exile Milliardo. I told him he was insane for letting his ideals keep him from protecting those towns from pirates. He told me I could join my brother in exile. So that night, I left."

"It's strange that he wouldn't even try to protect his towns," Quatre mused.

"We were all shocked when he sent Milliardo away. My mother was distraught."

"How strange." Quatre stood up straight and rested a hand lightly on Lena's shoulder. "I won't tell anyone that I've met you." Lena smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

-SE


	5. Chapter 5

Pirate Hunters  
Chapter 5

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

Trowa was up in the rigging repairing a line when he saw something out in the horizon - white sails. He squinted, staring hard to make sure it wasn't just clouds or the white tips of waves, but he was positive. There was a ship up ahead, flying the flag of Spain.

"Captain!" Trowa called down, catching the attention of the Captain and many of the crew members. "There's a ship!" He pointed in the direction of the white sails.

At the helm, the Captain pulled a spyglass from his pocket, extended it out to its full length, and pressed it up to his one good eye. "Aye, it's a Spanish ship," he said to Quartermaster G, who stood beside him. Captain lowered the spyglass and glanced at his comrade. "Think these boys could just a little fun?"

Quartermaster G grinned. "Aye, Captain."

"Slight change of plans, mates!" Captain called. The crew looked towards him. "There's a ship ahead, most like a Spanish merchant ship. What'll ye say we take her?"

A cry rose up from the deck, "Aye!"

Captain Jay began to call out orders, preparing the ship to increase speed and catch up with the Spanish ship.

Heero Yuy stood on the deck, trying to determine whether they would catch up to the other ship with them on the port or starboard side. Giving up, he rushed to the port side and began to ready his cannons. "Maxwell!" he shouted to the braided pirate, who was lounging on the deck. "Do something useful and help me!"

"Aye, aye," Duo grumbled, pushing himself up to help Heero. As the two checked the cannons and re-tied the ropes, Trowa thumped beside them on the deck.

"This should be interesting," he commented, looking out in the direction of the ship, which was quickly becoming larger on the horizon.

"Aye! I'm itching to do a little fighting," Duo said, patting the sabre on his hip. Heero shook his head beside him. "Don't lie and say you aren't."

"I don't spend extra time thinking about it," Heero said. "We've got jobs to do." Duo rolled his eyes.

"Always focused on the damn mission," Duo said. Trowa smiled and shook his head. A moment later, Wufei joined them.

"Nice work, Trowa," Wufei said, though his tone lacked any enthusiasm. He was gesturing towards the rigging.

"Aye."

"G says we should be overtaking them soon," Wufei informed the other three. "Be ready."

The crew of _The Winged Zero_ assumed that the Spanish ship must be laden down with goods, as they were traveling very slowly. It hardly took any time to catch up. Captain Jay stood at the helm with G, steering the ship closer and closer to the merchant ship.

"Trowa! Hoist the Jolly Roger!" Captain Jay shouted. Trowa grinned and scaled up the rigging like a spider, and in a moment, had the black flag raised up the mast, snapping in the wind. The crew let out a cheer.

Ahead, the crew of the merchant ship was shouting, alerting each other to the arrival of pirates. Captain Jay grinned. He called out the orders to slow the ship down, and the crew in the rigging scrambled to comply.

"Ready the cannons!" he shouted. Heero and several other crew members rushed to their guns. As _The Winged Zero_ pulled up alongside the Spanish ship, Captain Jay thrust his sword into the air.

"FIRE!'

Several _booms_ cut through the air as the cannons were lit, sending the heavy cannonballs into the side of the Spanish ship. Explosions of shattered wood blew into the air, scattering on the deck and into the water. Some of the crew members of the other ship gave up quickly and dove into the water.

"What are those idiots doing?" Wufei shouted, staring over the side of the ship as the crew members swam away from their ship.

"They're coming aboard!" someone else shouted. Heero looked over the side and saw that some of the merchant crew were scaling up the side of _The Winged Zero_.

"Get rid of them!" Captain Jay shouted. The pirates drew their swords and pistols and stood together, waiting. "Heero! Fire again!"

"Aye, sir!"

Heero refilled his cannon while the others did the same. "Ready!"

"FIRE!"

Cannon fire ripped through the air, and the heavy iron balls smashed into the side of the Spanish ship. The two ships were side by side now, only a few feet apart. The Spanish crew that had jumped into the water were climbing over the side of the _Zero_ now. The pirates fought them back, either running them through or shoving them back overboard. The sounds of swords clashing, pistols firing, and men screaming and shouting filled the air.

Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo all drew their swords. While Heero and Duo moved to defend their ship, Wufei and Trowa climbed up into the rigging and, using a few ropes, swung over onto the deck of the Spanish ship. A few other pirates joined them seconds later.

The merchant crew shouted at them in Spanish, but as none of them knew the language, Wufei and Trowa pushed forward, cutting down anyone who fought against them. Several more pirates landed on the Spanish deck, yelling out their own war cries.

"Find their captain!" Wufei shouted. Shouts of 'aye' rose from the pirates, and they surged forward, pressing the Spanish crew to the other side of their deck.

Having cleared their own ship, Heero and Duo, along with several other pirates, jumped onto the Spanish ship, now that the two were butting up against each other. They heard Wufei's call to find the captain.

"Let's go," Heero said, and he and Duo headed off towards the door that lead to the Captain's quarters. When they reached the ornate wood doors with stained glass windows, Duo smashed his shoulder into them, breaking whatever feeble lock was keeping them closed. The two pirates rushed into the room and looked around. At first glance, there didn't appear to be anyone in the room, until they heard the click of a hammer locking into place.

* * *

"Lena, wake up."

Lena opened her eyes, blinking away the sleep. Her brother was standing over her, his hands on his hips. He already had his sword attached to his belt on his hip.

"What is it?" she asked. "Is the ship under attack?"

"Of course not. We're going to arrive at Port Royal in a few hours," he said. Lena sighed in relief. She pushed herself up from her bed and swung her legs over the side. "I have heard from some of the other sailors that a man named Duke Dermail Catalonia is the governor of Port Royal."

Lena lifted her head up from tying her boots. "Duke Catalonia?"

"Does that name sound familiar?" Zechs asked.

"No," Lena said.

"I didn't recognize the name either. He's from Europe, but not necessarily England." Lena finished lacing up her boots and rose to smooth out her breeches. She grabbed her heavy jacket from a crate and pulled it up over her shoulders.

"We'll have to talk to him," she said, "but I don't know if we should reveal our true identities." Zechs shrugged his shoulders.

"We will decide when we get there," Zechs decided. Lena nodded and looked around the room. Some of her belongings had ended up scattered around the room. She shifted around, picking up articles of clothing and other trinkets. It appeared that her brother had already packed. "There's something else I wanted to tell you," he said. Lena looked up at her brother, arching an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I think that Lu is going to join us in Port Royal," he said, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"Lu?"

"Miss Noin."

"Oh. I thought she was part of Master Quatre's crew," Lena said, her voice tight with annoyance. "Besides, is it really a good idea to make our little group bigger? It'll be harder to stay hidden."

"She was more of a freelancer. They picked her up in Italy to be their navigator. She's not bound to Master Quatre." He stared at her. "Why do you dislike her?" Lena felt her face burn. She turned away from her brother and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"It's not that I dislike her," Lena said. "It's just…. it's always been the two of us." She felt shame at her jealousy. Her brother was entitled to live his own life, but she hadn't counted on anyone else showing up in their lives.

Zechs pulled her into a hug and chuckled. "I'll always be here for you, little sister," he said. "Don't worry about anything."

Lena pressed her cheek into his shoulder and let out a sigh. She knew in the back of her mind that she should should be happy for him, but her emotions were blocking her logical thought. Lena returned the hug and released him.

"I apologize," Lena said, and Zechs rested his hand on her head.

"Don't fret. Let's finish packing and head topside." Lena nodded and smiled, feeling a little lighter than before.

* * *

-SE


	6. Chapter 6

Pirate Hunters  
Chapter 6

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

Duo and Heero froze, their swords still brandished. Heero felt the cool metal of a pistol pressed against his temple. Beside him, Duo turned to see who had been hiding in the Captain's quarters.

"Howard?" Duo asked. Heero frowned and dodged around the gun and pointed his sword at the man who'd pointed the gun. He was an older man, balding, with a multi-colored jacket on over a brown shirt and breeches. He was barefoot, but otherwise looked clean. His trade was in shipbuilding, and he had taught Duo everything he knew.

"Duo? I hardly recognized you!" the man Howard said. He tucked his gun into the waistband on his pants and pulled Duo into a hug. "I haven't seen you since you were a child!"

"We don't have much time," Heero interrupted. "Have your reunion later."

"Come with us," Duo said to Howard, who grinned.

"Aye," Howard said. He grabbed a small bag on the floor and slung it over his shoulder. The three of them left the Captain's quarters and entered back into the fray. But it was clear that the rest of the crew had things under control. A group of Spanish sailors were already tied up around a mast, while a few others were standing with their hands in the air and weapons at their feet.

"This way, Howard," Duo said, leading him to the edge of the ship, a spot where they could easily hop across, back to _The Winged Zero_. Captain Jay jumped aboard the Spanish ship, a long sword in his only good hand. His other arm, which ended in a threatening hook, was held up in the air in triumph. The noise and activity on the ship slowed as more Spaniards were forced to their knees and their arms bound behind their backs.

"The ship is ours, mates! Take anything that's not nailed down!" The crew spread out and headed down below to the cargo hold. A few others disappeared into the Captain's quarters. Trowa jumped into into the rigging and began to steal small sails to use for patching their own. The Spaniards yelled at them from where they were tied up, but no one on the crew knew Spanish. Heero followed the crew down to the cargo hold.

* * *

Duo left Howard on _The Winged Zero_ and headed back to the Spanish ship. He wanted to see what kind of supplies they had for fixing their ship, since Duo's patch jobs below deck were already starting to leak. As he passed by several tied-up sailors, one of them called out to him.

"Braid boy!" Duo froze and glanced to his side. A slim young man with short dark hair was kneeling among a group of Spaniards, his hands bound behind his back. Duo thought he detected a slight accent. "I want to join your crew!" he shouted.

"You're no pirate," Duo said.

"I've been on ships since I was born!" he called back. Duo sighed. None of the other sailors around this young man seemed very interested. Duo leaned down and hoisted the sailor to his feet.

"What's yer name?" Duo asked.

"Becker."

"Becker what?"

"Just Becker." Duo smiled.

"Come on." He pushed the sailor towards Captain J, who was watching the progress of goods from the Spanish ship to their own. "Cap'n!"

"Duo," Captain Jay said, turning to face him. "What?"

"This sailor wants to join the crew," Duo said. Captain Jay appraised the young man for a moment, the nodded.

"Release him and send him over, then. But remember, boy, anyone caught out of line ends up as shark food."

"Aye, sir," Becker said. He turned to Duo. "I'll show you where the real treasure is." Duo's eyes widened, and he happily followed Becker into the Captain's quarters.

In a far corner of the room, Becker knelt down and pried loose a floorboard of the cabin. Duo watched with interest. Becker tossed the board aside and lifted a small, dusty box from below. Becker turned on his knees and lifted the box up to Duo. "These belong to a Spanish princess. The captain was safeguarding them for her, until he returned to the Caribbean."

Duo took the box and opened it. Lying among folds of silk were strands of emeralds, rubies, and pearls. Duo snapped the box closed and held out a hand to Becker to help him up. "You've just paid your way on the ship, matey," Duo said and led the way from the quarters to show the Captain.

* * *

-SE


	7. Chapter 7

Pirate Hunters  
Chapter 7

by Scarlet Eve

* * *

"It's dirtier than I pictured," Lena said from the railing of _Sandrock_ as the ship sailed into the Port Royal bay. Zechs and Noin stood beside her, also watching the port come into view. Small, slimy looking shacks dotted the edge of the water, where dirty people wandered dirty streets.

"It certainly isn't very welcoming," Zechs commented.

"It's just along the water, there," Noin said. "As you move further inland, the homes and shops are nicer."

"Let's hope so," Lena said, scrunching her nose. "I desperately need a bath."

"It has been a while," Zechs agreed. "You aren't smelling your best." Lena shot him a look.

"As if you have ground to stand on," she retorted. Zechs just smiled and clapped a hand to her shoulder.

"Only teasing, dear sister."

Several sailors along the railing tossed ropes down to men working the docks. The ropes were tied to the dock, holding the ship securely in place. Four more men on the ship lowered the long, wooden gangway to the dock, and in an instant, activity swelled as crates and other goods were unloaded.

Master Quatre appeared on deck and approached Zechs and Lena. "I have a meeting arranged for tomorrow with the governor of this island," Quatre said. "I think you two should join me. I think they could probably help you."

Zechs smiled. "We were just discussing whether or not we should reveal ourselves."

"I think it would be a good idea," Quatre said. "But once we get there, if you don't think it's a good idea, by all means." He pressed a finger to his lips.

"That will have to do," Lena said, turning back towards the railing. "Who's that?" Quatre and Zechs looked down over the railing at a group of people who walked down the dock towards the ship.

"I guess we're meeting them now," Quatre said. "Wait here."

"Them? The governor?" Lena asked.

"I think so," Noin answered. Below on the dock was an older man standing beside a young woman with long, blonde hair.

"Who is the woman?"

"Not sure. Never seen her before," Noin said.

The three of them watched as Master Quatre met them on the dock, shook hands with the governor and bowed to the young woman who stood with him. They couldn't hear what Quatre said, but the governor and the young woman both looked up to the ship and met the eyes of Lena and Zechs.

"Looks like we've been found out," Zechs said. "Come along, sister."

Lena followed Zechs from the railing and down the wood gangway to the dock. Quatre gave them an apologetic smile. The governor stepped forward, his hands outstretched.

"Prince Milliardo Peacecraft, pleasure to meet you," he said. "My name is Dermail Catalonia." He released Zechs' hands and turned to Lena. "And Princess Relena." He bowed.

Lena cringed inwardly. It had been many months since anyone had called her by her given name. Even her brother looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Pleasure, Governor Catalonia. If you don't mind, however, we are going by Zechs and Lena Marquise," Zechs said. The governor smiled knowingly.

"Understood." He turned and gestured the young woman forward. "This is my granddaughter, Dorothy Catalonia. I have been her guardian since she was a child."

Dorothy curtsied to Lena and Zechs, and though she was smiling, Lena had an initial feeling not to trust her. Lena and Zechs returned the gesture to Dorothy.

"Please, allow us to escort you to our home. You shall be our guests," Governor Catalonia said, gesturing towards the waiting carriage. Lena glanced at Quatre, who waved them off.

"I've got business here. I shall join you later," he said, bowing to the Governor.

"Good, good," Catalonia said. Lena and Zechs followed him towards his carriage and climbed inside.

* * *

Duo waved to Captain Jay, who was below deck, appraising the goods stolen from the merchant ship. Quartermaster Q stood beside him.

"Cap'n!" Duo called out, trying to get Jay's attention. Finally, the older man looked up from the loot, his eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Take a look at this," Duo said, handing over the box. Beside him, Becker shifted uneasily on his feet. Captain J took the box and opened the lid. As the light shone on the jewels nestled inside, Captain Jay's expression brightened considerably.

"Where'd ye find this?" Captain Jay asked, looking up at Duo, who pointed to Becker.

"The new man," Duo said. Captain Jay closed the box and tucked it under his arm.

"Ye'll have your fair share once I sell these," Captain Jay said. Duo and Becker exchanged a smile. Captain Jay turned away to continue to appraise the loot, the box tucked safely under his arm. Duo motioned for Becker to follow him, and together they climbed topside.

Once on the upper deck, Duo turned to Becker. "I think you'll make a great addition to our crew," he said, smiling. Becker smiled back and adjusted the hat on his head. Looking into Becker's eyes, Duo had a strange feeling that erupted in the pit of his stomach. It was uncomfortable and strange. He shook his head and turned his head away, as if that would help him avoid the feeling.

"What'd you do on your old ship?" Duo asked, keeping his eyes trained on the activity between the two ships.

"Just a sailor. I did whatever was asked of me," Becker replied.

Before he could control his tongue, Duo blurted out, "You can help me, then!"

He instantly regretted it. But Becker smiled and readily agreed. Duo turned back to glance at him, and the strange feeling swelled once more in his stomach.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, everyone! It's been a busy and stressful few weeks. I really appreciate everyone's reviews and support of this story, along with the others. I hope you continue to enjoy them!

-SE


End file.
